The present invention relates generally to bicycles, and more specifically to systems for mounting handlebars.
Bicycles commonly have a main frame and a front fork pivotally secured to the main frame. A rear wheel is typically rotationally secured to the main frame, and a front wheel is typically rotationally secured to the front fork. Steering control of the bicycle is provided by a handlebar that is usually secured to the front fork through a handlebar stem assembly. Such assemblies commonly include a stem base coupled to the front fork, a face plate coupled to the stem base, and the handlebar sandwiched between the stem base and the face plate. The face plate is typically coupled to the stem base using fasteners such as screws, whereby the face plate and the handlebar must be held into position relative to the stem base until the screws are installed.